


a love and some verses

by babybaekkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybaekkie/pseuds/babybaekkie
Summary: Kyungsoo era um universo inteiro dentro daqueles poemas que tanto gostava de escrever. E acho que foi exatamente por isso que me permiti entrar dentro dessa realidade que ele vivia, para me ver livre pela primeira vez.Uma banda, cinco integrantes e um compositor repleto de talento, o que poderia dar de errado?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: EXOlipse 2020 - Round 1





	a love and some verses

**Author's Note:**

> #124
> 
> E aqui estamos nós, caro leitor, participando desse projeto incrível...  
> Espero que gostem da história, gostei muito de escreve-lá. Uma boa leitura.

Já faziam mais de duas horas desde o início do ensaio. Isso porque Chanyeol, o nosso guitarrista principal errava sempre as mesmas notas. E obviamente isso deixou todo mundo bem irritado, porque parecia o tipo de coisa que ele fazia de propósito só pra sentir o gostinho de provocar os outros membros. 

Era possível sentir a ansiedade e o nervosismo de todos vagando pelo ar. Nosso primeiro show oficial seria dentro de um mês, e mesmo que todos fossem incríveis no que faziam era impossível não se sentir aflito com a situação.

O Park havia errado mais uma nota.

— Última vez seu merda, ou você acerta ou eu vou jogar essas baquetas na sua cara.

Sehun podia ser agressivos vezes. Mas aquilo era tão superficial que nem me dei ao trabalho de parar de cantar enquanto os dois começaram com uma briga superficial. 

Geralmente, só consigo cantar bem quando alcanço o meu pico de concentração. Mas naquele dia eu estava tão imerso em evoluir o meu talento até o show que não liguei para mais nada.

Cantar sempre foi uma das minhas maiores paixões, desde criança. Foi um amor que se desenvolveu tão naturalmente que as vezes sinto que ela sempre esteve comigo. A música faz parte de mim, cravada em cada poro da minha pele. Eu sei disso porque já tentei abandoná-la mais vezes do que posso contar nos dedos, e em todas elas me vi preso nesse paradigma. Não posso fugir daquilo que sou.

— Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso mesmo cara, tá doendo sabia? Jongin, me ajuda a pesquisar uma lista de xingamentos na internet, tô com meu vocabulário muito limitado pra ofender o Sehun. 

E mais uma vez uma das briguinhas vagas demais para serem levadas a sério. Digamos que nós nos consideramos como uma família, estranha, de fato, mas uma família. Bastava alguns segundos para que qualquer conflito fosse esquecido.

— Sério, eu já falei mil vezes pra vocês me tirarem da base e me colocarem de principal. O Chanyeol não está em condições para estar nesse posto.

Jongdae dizia isso com um claro sorriso nos lábios. Todos gostavam de irritar o pobre guitarrista. Isso porque as reações exageradas de Chanyeol sempre causavam muitas gargalhadas naquela sala abafada e cheia de posters velhos pelas paredes. Ele era muito dramático ao nosso ver, mas isso não era algo necessariamente ruim.

Suspirei, meu corpo estava visivelmente cansado para continuar com o ensaio. Precisava eventualmente de algumas horas de cochilo, ou talvez, de uma cama nova. Talvez pregar os olhos por alguns dias seguidos pudesse resolver todos os meus problemas. 

A insônia estava acabando comigo. Noites mal dormidas além de afetarem o meu desempenho físico, aumentavam ainda mais o meu cansaço psicológico.

Queria poder estar curtindo a alegria por nós, Naked Roses, estarmos alcançando o sucesso. O último álbum que tínhamos produzido mal tinha sido lançado e já tinha conquistas nas paradas musicais, não somente na Coreia como no mundo.

Essa ascensão repentina causava um frio na barriga. Não que eu não confiasse no potencial dos meus colegas, ia bem além disso. Sei mais que tudo que posso confiar de olhos fechados na capacidade de todos eles. Queria poder ter essa mesma confiança sobre mim.

— Acho que devemos fazer uma pausa. To com sono e morrendo de fome.

Todos membros assentiram comigo. Uma pausa era realmente necessária.

— Parada no Burger King? 

—Cala a boca Baekhyun, todo mundo aqui prefere o McDonald's. Temos bom gosto.

E o caminho até a lanchonete foi daquele jeitinho, discórdias, discussões, e uma boa dose de amizade.

…

Estavam todos juntos na sala de reuniões do estúdio de música. Era um lugar arrumado, e eu sempre insistia em dizer que tinha cheiro de coisa cara. Talvez porque tudo ali fosse realmente caro, totalmente diferente do porão bagunçado e fedendo a mofo onde nós sempre se reuniam para passar o tempo.

Era impossível esquecer que foi lá, naquele porão que tudo havia começado. Com um sonho, que se transformou em realidade. Caramba, todos aqueles encontros, todos os ensaios, todo nosso esforço estava sendo recompensado de alguma forma. Porém havia tanta coisa a se fazer. Vencemos apenas uma batalha, mas havia uma ainda pela frente.

Me sentei em um uma das muitas cadeiras da mesa redonda onde todos os membros foram convocados. Nosso manager havia convocado uma espécie de reunião, onde discutiram o futuro dos Naked Roses. Importante pensar no que viria pela frente.

— Vocês sabem que com o crescimento da banda, o tempo vai ser bem escasso não sabem?

Todos concordaram com cabeça. O manager prosseguiu.

— Os treinos serão mais intensos, e os shows em quantidades maiores. Por isso quero pedir as opiniões de vocês para uma possível ajuda que venho pensando.O que acham de contratar um compositor?

Ninguém se manifestou. E eu acreditei que fosse pelo fato de que éramos um grupos de porão que tinha acabado de ganhar fama. Todas as nossas músicas tinham sido compostas em conjunto, cada um dando sua ideia. Era de certa forma estranho imaginar que alguma pessoas de fora pudesse escrever as letras das músicas no nosso lugar.

Não que eu fosse explicitamente contra, mas amava participar das composições. Me sentia parte delas, livre para expressar o que queria.

— Olha, eu tenho que concordar que talvez seja uma boa ideia.

Chen respondeu, e todos passaram a lhe encarar numa espécie de “o que cê disse irmão?”

— Tentem pensar sobre isso com cuidado pessoal.

— Mas como vamos por alguém que nem conhecemos pra compor músicas pra nós? Tipo, como vai ficar os nossos ideais, a nossa essência? Vamos contratar um cara pra escrever sobre coisas artificiais e esperar o mercado da música abrir as portas pra gente como qualquer outro artista? Eu discordo plenamente dessa merda.

Claro que seria uma imensa discussão até que decidissem o que iriam realmente fazer. E demorou algum tempo até que eu tivesse uma ideia para resolver aquele impasse. Se queríamos algo autoral, bastava usar uma ideia autoral.

— Eu tive uma ideia.

Todos ficaram em silêncio voltaram a atenção para mim. Realmente focando no que eu iria dizer.

— Nós precisamos de um compositor, mas não queremos algo superficial certo? Porque não fazer isso do nosso jeito? O que acham de criarmos um concurso totalmente no anonimato, onde o vencedor seria o escolhido? 

A sala antes quieta se tornou uma cacofonia de falatórios. Eram muitas ideais para complementar.

— Isso é perfeito garotos, então está decidido. Amanhã mesmo irei acertar os últimos detalhes e iniciaremos esse projeto. Vai ser o máximo. Aproveitem o resto do dia pessoal. Estão dispensados. 

Todos pareciam empolgados, e sorridentes. Tive uma leve sensação de inveja deles, porque conseguiam ser felizes com tão pouca coisa. Acho que queria poder me sentir leve também. Mas a insegurança estava ali, presente em todos os momentos para me fazer acordar. Não permitia a minha total liberdade. Talvez eu não fosse bom o suficiente, e isso me assustava.

De que adiantava sorrir nos palcos, se na verdade tudo o que mais queria nesses momentos era fugir sem olhar para trás? Sempre acabo parando na mesma questão, e se tudo aquilo não fosse pra mim, se cantar não fosse pra mim?

Se tudo aquilo que estava buscando não passava de sonhos adolescentes e que precisava urgentemente crescer? Eram perguntas que talvez jamais pudessem ser respondidas. 

Talvez o meu destino seria abandonar tudo e seguir em frente como um adulto que deveria ser. Não sabia o que o seu futuro me preparava, mas no presente quis deixar-me levar pela minha paixão, e esquecer o que deveria ou não fazer. Cantar era a minha prioridade, meus amigos eram minha prioridade, ser feliz era a minha prioridade. E não iria largar aquilo que amava por me sentir inseguro. Venceria esse medo, cedo ou tarde.

***

O projeto já estava acontecendo, e muitas pessoas tinham enviado suas letras através do anonimato, superando todas as expectativas que tínhamos criado.

Diversas comunidades de fãs se juntaram nas redes sociais e espalharam ainda mais o projeto, incentivando as pessoas a mostrarem o seu talento sem medo. Tudo ocorria mais que perfeito.

Havia composições de todos os tipos, para os mais variados gostos. 

Eu estava tão empolgado que acabei gostando mais do que deveria de passar horas e horas lendo e relendo as letras enviadas. Era cansativo, porém ao mesmo tempo eu me divertia.

— Falta muito ainda?

Chanyeol resmungou pela terceira vez em dez minutos. Ele não suportava ficar parado por muito tempo. Baekhyun bocejou entediado enquanto pegava seu celular de cima da mesa. Não aguentava mais aquela tortura. 

Ergui os olhos do notebook que carregava no colo e levantei, seguindo para uma poltrona mais afastada.

— Vocês além de chatos, são preguiçosos. O básico é ajudar na leitura.

Eu sei que a ideia foi minha, mas poxa, o mínimo era eles se esforçarem um pouco, afinal eram uma equipe não é?

Era questão de tempo até que finalmente escolhêssemos um vencedor. E a proposta funcionaria da seguinte maneira. A pessoa que fosse escolhida seria contratada por pelo menos um mês, como uma forma de experiência tanto para nós quanto para o mesmo. Esse tempo seria o suficiente para que todos decidissem sobre o suposto compositor. 

No fim das contas, foi extremamente difícil aprovar apenas uma pessoa, por que cada um escrevia de uma maneira diferente, expressando-se de diversas formas. Poderiam ser apenas frases sem conexão nenhuma com a realidade, mas no fundo grande parte transmitiu algum tipo de sentimento. Como se pudessem dizer quem são através daquelas composições. E era exatamente essa a ideia. 

Esquecer e ignorar as aparências e prestar atenção naquilo que realmente importa.

Depois de dias naquele dilema de “quem vai ser o vencedor”, tínhamos decidido. Houve discórdias? Com certeza, em cada segundo. Mas era bom entender as diferenças de gostos de cada um. Por fim a decisão foi unânime

O anonimo @Dkynso tinha sido o escolhido. Não se sabia nada, nem seu próprio nome. Mas tudo o que importava naquele momento era que aquela pessoa tinha o talento de compor com o coração. Isso estava mais do que claro para todos.

***

No dias seguintes não consegui não demonstrar a empolgação por ver o projeto dando certo. Tinha expectativas altíssimas sobre o candidato que virou vencedor, afinal fui um dos grandes apoiadores de @Dkynso. Desde que coloquei os olhos nas composições do anônimo soube que seria ele. 

Naquele dia em específico quando cheguei ao estúdio, senti o estômago revirando de excitação. Minhas mãos estavam nervosas e as pernas bambas.Havia aquela sensação de curiosidade. Quem seria a pessoa por de trás de tantas palavras bonitas? Estava morrendo de curiosidade, contudo prometi a mim mesmo que faria o possível para não constranger ninguém com perguntas indiscretas, o possível para que o tal se sentisse confortável.

O dia estava gelado e as janelas meio suadas por conta da temperatura lá fora. Os membros reunidos em volta da mesa arredondada. Todos preparados para conhecer o novo compositor e talvez mais tarde uma parte da banda.

Costumava prestar atenção no pessoal da banda, por isso me distrai por alguns segundos observando-os enquanto um garoto baixinho entrava pela porta. Assim que notei a sua presença ergui os olhos e o analisei inconscientemente. Ele tinha uma estatura baixa, cabelos curtos e lábios avantajados. Não pude deixar de notar como eles possuíam o formato de um coração. 

O rapaz olhou para cada um dos integrantes, um a um, como se julgasse mentalmente todos eles. Senti o rubor me atingir em cheio quando os olhos selvagens do outro me analisaram, talvez porque eu estivesse olhando descaradamente para os lábios alheios. Afinal eles tinham um formato tão… Diferente?

Desviei no mesmo instante. O silêncio na sala permanecia intacto.

— Bom.. Esse é Do Kyungsoo, o ganhador do concurso.

O garoto curvou-se um tentando parecer respeitoso. E se apresentou. A voz baixa ecoou naquela calmaria. E caramba, foi mesmo constrangedor quando ele simplesmente puxou uma cadeira entre o manager e Chanyeol para sentar, o barulho da cadeira sendo o único som que surgiu.

Queria acabar com aquilo, mas me me senti tão tímido para iniciar uma conversa amigável que tive de apelar para o Baekhyun. Chutei suas canelas por debaixo da mesa, recebendo em troca uma cara feia. O Byun sabia ser extrovertido, custava usar isso ao seu favor naquele momento?

— Então você é o anônimo que venceu, meus parabéns cara. Você tem talento.

Kyungsoo abriu um pequeno sorriso. Do mesmo tipo do qual eu odiava. 

— Se não tivesse, não estaria aqui nesse instante. —Ele apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa, parecendo curioso— Vocês não vão se apresentar?

Chanyeol gargalhou daquele jeito espatifado, mexendo as mãos como sempre fazia quando ria descontroladamente. 

— Você nem sabe quem a gente é?

— Não?

Jongdae aproveitou o momento para reclamar pela primeira vez no dia. Batendo com uma das mãos na testa.

— Eu não me acredito.

Era um cena engraçada, supondo que todos pensavam que Kyungsoo estivesse ali porque era um fã. Ou alguém que pelo menos tivesse visto alguma vez na vida um dos clipes. Acho que temos dedos podres na hora de escolher coisas, e aquela não era a primeira vez .

— Que se foda, pelo menos ele sabe compor. Acho que é só isso que importa. Meu nome é Sehun, sou o baterista dos Naked Roses. Aquele cara ali, de cabelo meio loiro é Jongdae, é o guitarrista base que esconde os erros do guitarrista principal, o Chanyeol. Esse baixinho é o piadista ruim e baixista. O vocalista é o Jongin, o único que eu respeito neste grupo. 

  
  
  


Kyungsoo concordou com a cabeça, parecendo sério demais para uma apresentação tão descontraída. Talvez fosse o jeito dele de dizer que tinha entendido.

— O nosso compositor aqui... — Disse o manager apoiando as mãos sobre o ombro do rapaz— ...já sabe muito bem como as coisas vão funcionar. Então por favor, tratem de serem ótimos companheiros e o deixem confortável. Tenho um compromisso. Volto mais tarde. 

Assim que o manager sai da sala, Kyungsoo encara todos novamente, mas era um olhar totalmente diferente de minutos atrás. Os olhos selvagens tinham voltado.

  
  


— Eu tenho que ir. 

— Eu vou também. Posso acompanhá-lo?

Andamos juntos pelos corredores, e pude perceber o cheiro forte de perfume masculino invadindo meu nariz, do mesmo tipo que me deixava com uma tremenda dor de cabeça. 

Estava tão distraído que acabei levando um pequeno susto quando Kyungsoo puxou conversa.

— Algum problema comigo?

— O que? Não, nenhum.

— Então porque eu sinto que você está observando cada movimento meu? 

O fim do corredor estava próximo.

— Eu-u? Acho que isso é um equívoco. Você é o novato aqui, é claro que estou curioso em saber sobre você.

O baixinho deu uma risada sarcástica. Talvez, só talvez devesse ter ficado de bico fechado e o ignorado.

— Entendo, boa sorte senhor veterano. Será um prazer suprir suas curiosidades. 

É como diz aquele ditado, a curiosidade matou o gato.

***

Jongdae sussurrou.

— Você acha que ele vai ser contratado?

Nós dois estávamos sentados próximos na sala de instrumentos, e havia uma parede de vidro separando-nos dos outros membros que estavam numa conversa calorosa sobre o estilo de música que procuravam com Kyungsoo. 

Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo me causava um frio na barriga imaginar que cantaria uma música composta por outra pessoa que não fosse próxima de mim. Me sentia inseguro demais, exposto talvez. Mas seria questão de tempo até que eu tivesse de fazer isso.

  
  


— Eu não sei. Mas eu gostaria que fosse.

Jongdae olhou para Kyungsoo por instantes, curioso.

— Porque?

—Ele parece ser bom no que faz, e tem confiança. Merece a chance de pertencer a essa banda. 

Os outros integrantes nos chamaram aos berros, mais precisamente Chanyeol, para nos juntarmos a eles.

— O Kyungsoo vai mostrar mais algumas letras, mas ele pediu que o Jongin tentasse cantar e ver como sai os versos.

E lá estava a maldita insegurança que insistia em me perseguir. Kyungsoo parecia ser muito bom no que fazia e isso me deixou muito aflito. Caramba, e se ele me achasse um tremendo desajeitado que não merecia o posto? 

Naquele momento comecei a imaginar o meu fracasso no primeiro show oficial da banda. Milhares de pessoas que nunca vi na vida esperando pela minha voz, colocando suas expectativas sobre mim.

— Tudo bem pra você né? 

Acordei de meus devaneios assentindo.

— S-sim, eu consigo. Chanyeol você faz uma base?

O park acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

— Vou ler a letra antes, só um minuto.

Minhas mãos estavam suadas quando peguei o papel. Tudo bem, eu conseguiria afinal não era nada de mais.

Inspirei e expirei lentamente, torcendo para os meus pulmões fazerem a sua função. Li e reli as os versos. A composição em si era linda. Falava de um amor que não deveria existir, ilícito, errado, um amor belo mas imprudente. Era intensidade demais para transmitir. 

Chanyeol começou com algumas notas mais calmas com a guitarra, seguindo a vibe da música. O acompanhei lendo os versos, seria incapaz de desgrudar meus olhos dali nem se eu soubesse de cor a letra.

Não sei quanto tempo durou, mas soube que havia acabado quando uma salva de palmas se iniciou. Tinha conseguido. 

— Sua voz é linda Jongin.

O compositor me elogiou, aproximando-se.

— A música combinou muito com ela. Não o vi cantando outros estilos, mas sinto que se dá bem com todos.

— Agradeço a generosidade, mas não sou tão bom quanto diz. Achei sua música incrível aliás.

Ele senta ao meu lado de maneira desajeitada. 

— Você ficou nervoso, não deveria tê-lo forçado cantar assim, do nada. Mas achei que você fosse um cantor profissional.

Na lata, ele era totalmente direto. Acho que aquilo me irritou de uma maneira que não deveria ter irritado.

— Eu fico nervoso em me apresentar ainda, algum problema com isso?

Maldito fosse o sorrisinho de lado que ele lançou antes de se levantar. Não havia imaginado que ele fosse tão insuportável como estava se mostrando ser.

— Nenhum. Se sentiu irritado com meu cometário?

— Eu não tô irritado Kyungsoo.

— Você devia aprender a se controlar mais, ser explosivo não é uma boa.

— Quem é explosivo? 

Uma alfinetada? Obviamente que sim, sabia muito bem de suas intenções. E sabia tão bem que decidi ignorar aquela pequena faísca dentro de mim que me fazia querer xingá-lo. Não iria perder a compostura e a educação que meus pais haviam me ensinado.

Se eu tivesse em um mundo como da série Dark, voltaria no tempo para avisar ao Jongin do passado o que ainda viria pela frente. Porque o destino sempre prega peças na gente. Nos faz acreditar em coisas, para depois tirá-las de nós.

***

Eu não odeio chuva, na verdade dias assim são os meus favoritos. Mas isso se aplica somente quando estou no meio de um amontoado de cobertores, assistindo série e enchendo a barriga de doces. Agora quando estamos em um dia de chuva e ainda preso dentro de um estúdio com quase nenhum amigo e só um que nem sei se devo chamar de “amigo”, é como pedir para que um raio caía sobre mim. Não falo isso porque odeio o garoto, falo isso porque meus amigos resolveram furar o dia de ensaio e não avisar, me deixando a sós com Kyungsoo.

Você deve estar se perguntando agora: Mas não é só ir para casa? 

A resposta é, não. O céu está tão escuro e a chuva tão intensa que se acreditasse em mitologia diria que o olimpo cairia sobre nossas cabeças.

É tedioso demais estar sozinho e se torna desagradável quando se está com alguém que ou te responde rude, ou corta conversa tão rápido quanto uma corrida de Bolt. Inclusive, Kyungsoo está nesse momento me encarando como se quisesse que eu vá embora, minha vontade era dizer a ele: “Sim, eu também quero ir embora.”, mas se eu falar isso ele vai rir da minha cara, provavelmente. 

— Você acha que a tempestade irá demorar pra acabar?

Okay, o tédio estava grande então não custava nada puxar um assunto com Kyungsoo, afinal falar do clima sempre funcionava na hora de iniciar uma conversa. 

— Não sei. 

— Humm… Será que poderia tentar soar um pouco mais simpático? Estou fazendo a minha parte pelo menos.

— E eu não adivinho tempo.

Bufei impaciente. Kyungsoo era insuportável, e não havia jeito de que aquele homem ali fosse ganhar o posto de amigo. Caramba, ele mal olhava na minha cara, respondia de maneira grosseira e agia como a última cereja do bolo.

Apesar de eu estar irritado, notei que quando ele não estava olhando para mim, ele encarava o teto como se estivesse em outro mundo que não fosse aquele e eu não sei se ele realmente queria estar, ou se ele simplesmente não gostava da minha presença mesmo que só me conhecia no máximo há uma semana. 

Querendo ou não, eu também não era muito agradável. E estar ao lado de alguém praticamente desconhecido não ajudava em nada. Por isso acabei desistindo de entender Kyungsoo e fui até a outra sala do corredor, a minha favorita, a sala de música onde todos os instrumentos da produtora ficavam. 

Busquei o meu microfone e o conectei no amplificador. Se fosse para passar tanto tempo ali, que fosse pelo menos fazendo algo que gostasse. 

Mas me vi inconformado que enquanto estava cantando alguma música que pudesse transparecer meu sentimento de desconforto, vi Kyungsoo entrar na sala como se não quisesse ser percebido e se sentar no chão, questionei se era porque ele não gostava do sentimento de solidão ou apenas queria me encher como sempre, soube com o olhar dele que ele não parecia querer uma conversa.

— Não me olhe assim.

Pensei em dizer “ Assim como?” mas percebi que não queria saber a resposta.

— Não estou fazendo nada de errado. Aliás, você sabe cantar?

— Está me olhando como se quisesse me perguntar algo e eu não quero que pergunte. Ah...era isso? Bem, sei. 

Era impressão minha ou ele tentou soar amigável? Não sei, devo estar alucinando. Eu tinha medo de que meu café estivesse muito ruim, porém era impressionante ele falar mais do que cinco palavras, senti que aquilo já era algo de que eu deveria me orgulhar. 

— Já que estamos nesse bom papo, poderia me mostrar seus dotes como cantor não é? Digo isso porque aposto meu rim de que na verdade você só está tentando me impressionar. 

Ele olhou pra mim e senti o sorriso meio sacana me atingir em cheio.

— E o que eu ganharia tentando te impressionar? Ou está na esperança de que eu o impressione? Seria estranho você esperar tal coisa de mim. 

Talvez eu estivesse realmente enlouquecendo. Ou Kyungsoo parecia ter flertado comigo? Meu rosto faltou pegar fogo, e foi raiva que senti quando percebi que aquilo era parte do joguinho idiota que ele tinha comigo. Sempre com aquelas brincadeiras que me deixavam mais nervoso do que deveria.

— Porque estranho? Você me parece ser extremamente orgulhoso e egocêntrico ao meu ver. Ou estou enganado?

— Você supõe coisa demais. Mas obrigado, você descobriu. Respondendo sua antiga pergunta, creio que você não espera que um cara lhe impressione.

Dei o meu olhar mais indignado possível. Aquele cara tinha realmente insinuado meu tipo de interesse em homens? Não que eu fosse preconceituoso nem nada, só achei estranho ele pensar isso de mim. Me perguntei se meu rosto dava a entender isso ou o meu jeito, mas eu não tenho um jeito de gay, correto? Não, ele deve ter se enganado.

— Pare de pensar em uma resposta para mim. Quer que eu cante ou não?

Ele pareceu impaciente e eu fiquei um pouco perdido, deveria ter deixado na cara que eu realmente estava pensando em uma resposta sem parecer que me ofendi.

— Ninguém encosta a boca no meu microfone. Pegue outro ali, próximo a mesa.

Não estava em meus planos ficar o seguindo com o olhar enquanto ele ia até a mesa, entretanto acabei o fazendo. Não queria que ele pensasse que eu estava o observando, na verdade estava esperando algum comentário ácido da parte dele sobre eu não querer que encostasse no meu microfone e vê-lo apenas aquietar era como se duas pessoas estivessem no mesmo corpo, como se há segundos atrás ele nunca tivesse brincado com a minha cara e apenas ficasse reservado de novo. Com certeza era algo bizarro que eu preferia não investigar.

Não falei mais nada enquanto via Kyungsoo ligar o microfone. Ele parecia imerso novamente em um mundo que não conhecia e não era a minha intenção tirá-lo de lá. Quando ouvi pela primeira vez o tom bonito das palavras em seus lábios, percebi que na verdade ele não era bom somente em cantar, ou compor, mas também em expressar a música. Como se os sentimentos dos versos pertencesse somente a ele.

— Hills have eyes, the hills have eyes. Who are you to judge? Who are you to judge?

Era uma música com letra pesada, mas a voz de Kyungsoo soava como se a música fosse muito profunda com um significado muito além do que o demonstrativo. Ele tinha razão, eu devia supor demais e acho que isso era efeito de chuva. Nada disso era real, apenas efeito da chuva. Nem devia estar notando tanto ele, deveria mais estar focando na canção e parecia impossível quando estava ao lado dele porque meu foco se perdia, me senti irritado por não saber responder o motivo. Eu estou começando a mudar de ideia sobre chuvas, tem a possibilidade de não serem mais meus dias favoritos. 

***

Dia de ensaio em grupo era sempre uma bagunça. Todos queriam treinar uma música diferente, e sempre acaba em uma discussão calorosa em qual ensaiaram primeiro. 

Kyungsoo estava sentado próximo a Chanyeol, e o baixinho mostrava alguma nova composição que havia feito no final de semana. Não sou do tipo tímido nem nada, mas foi impossível não sentir o rubor tomar conta das minhas bochechas quando o outro garoto percebeu que o encarava. Eu o vi sorrir, não estava cego, ele realmente sorriu e eu não sabia dizer se era de deboche da minha cara. Mas em poucos segundos depois ele fechou a cara quando viu que eu o olhei surpreso e ignorou minha existência. 

Novamente voltou a focar no que falava para Chanyeol e Sehun que se aproximou curioso, mas eu fiquei ali sem entender o porquê eu havia me envergonhado ou como eu me senti afetado pelo o sorriso dele, deveria estar tomando café errado, eu e ele não tínhamos o mesmos interesses, não mesmo, se ele fosse mulher provavelmente teria sido algo diferente. Devo estar sentindo isso porque quero ser amigo de todos e o encaro como se fosse um desafio, era isso e tinha que ser.

O manager entrou na sala de supetão, tanto que todos os integrantes levaram um baita susto com a chegada inesperada.

— Atrapalho algo?

Todos negam.

— Ótimo. Quero acompanhar de perto o desempenho de vocês hoje. Espero ver algo produtivo. Vamos ao ensaio.

Os membros se colocaram a postos. Já tínhamos treinado uma das composições de Kyungsoo naquela semana, então aproveitamos o momento para mostrar para o manager. Tenho a leve impressão de que ele acha que somos um bando de escorados e que não fazemos nada da vida.

Eu não posso afirmar que concordo com isso, afinal vejo o esforço de cada um deles para que a banda continue a crescer. Eu acredito neles, no quanto batalharam para alcançar essas conquistas. E sempre me sinto inspirado nessa confiança que os membros tem, as vezes quero poder roubar um pouco delas para mim. Sim, talvez eu não tenha tanta confiança em mim quando não estou cantando, tenho meus motivos. 

Creio eu, que não seja certo culparmos os outros por algo, mas eu tinha que culpar alguém pelo o que acabou de acontecer aqui, nesta sala. Estávamos apenas cantando algumas composições até que Sehun e Chanyeol decidiram se juntar para insistir que Kyungsoo mostrasse uma de suas novas composições para ter algo a mais para mostrar ao Manager. Critiquei a ideia porque eu só conseguia lembrar do dia de chuva quando eu o vi cantar e fiquei...digamos que hipnotizado. No fim, os outros não me ajudaram e insistiram também, minha cara foi parar aonde o mundo quisesse. 

— Tanto faz então. 

Sentei próximo ao “pequeno” palco improvisado. Não queria admitir, mas no fundo estava ansioso para ver o que Kyungsoo iria nos mostrar. Afinal, em um futuro próximo poderia ser eu a voz daquela música. 

Vi ele pegar o microfone entre os dedos finos. Caramba, era o MEU MICROFONE. No mesmo momento eu achei aquilo uma completa injustiça porque ele já sabia muito bem que eu não queria que encostasse no meu microfone, não quero bancar o mimado e nem nada, mas dane-se, você me compreendeu.

— Ei! Kyung…

Quando eu ia me pronunciar sobre aquilo, pude ver Baekhyun estender o braço na minha frente para me impedir de caminhar até ele para arrancar o microfone de suas mãos. Fiz a maior cara indignada que eu podia e fui retribuído com um sorrisinho bastante cínico de Kyungsoo, ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo e depois ele poderia ter certeza de que eu iria arrancar a alma dele para fora do corpo. Mas como mágica, eu vi meu corpo simplesmente parar de tensionar quando ele abriu os lábios e proferiu algumas palavras de uma letra bastante deprimida, que no momento eu não havia entendido, porém quanto mais me aprofundava mais eu compreendia que era algum tipo de amor sofrido que ele tinha ou algo que ele não poderia contar, por algum motivo era como se meu corpo tivesse entrado em estado de sono e apenas congelado, me dando vários sentimentos que eu nunca saberia explicar. 

Eu estava enlouquecendo, e não digo isso somente porque aquele rapaz tinha uma voz bonita que causava uma daquelas sensações boas, mas também porque aquele serzinho ainda tinha a boca encostada no meu precioso microfone. Acredite em mim quando digo que encostar nele é cavar a própria cova. Sabia que ele fazia de propósito. Em pouco tempo percebi que me provocar era um dos seus afazeres diários. 

Apesar de tudo, eu realmente poderia admitir que Kyungsoo tinha uma voz muito bonita, e suas composições eram boas demais para não serem reconhecidas. De qualquer forma, ele sabia ser bom no que fazia.

Quando finalmente ele parou de cantar para me dar um sorriso provocativo que logo foi disfarçado por um suspiro, eu estava completamente desorientado apenas conseguindo focar em poucas coisas que não fosse a boca dele se movimentando. O que era estranho já que como sou hétero, não deveria estar pensando na boca de um cara e não sabia explicar o motivo. Na verdade eu não sabia de nada além de pensar no rapaz baixinho, estava frustrado já com essa coisa sem resposta. 

Finalmente me recompondo, fui praticamente como um fantasma até o meu precioso microfone para poder segurá-lo em minhas mãos enquanto Kyungsoo foi na direção dos meninos que estavam aplaudindo junto do Manager.

— Ele te machucou bebê?

Questionei o microfone como se ele fosse uma pessoa, eu realmente poderia chorar bem ali se não fosse a minha vontade maior de socar a cara do Kyungsoo. Ignorei totalmente os garotos enquanto acariciava o microfone e balbuciava alguns leves xingamentos para o outro rapaz. 

— Nossa! Kyungsoo estou encantado com sua composição, suas letras são realmente belas. Não poderia ter escolhido alguém melhor. 

E lá estava aquele sorriso presunçoso enquanto o manager fazia questão de elogiá-lo. 

— Fico feliz em saber disso, senhor.

— Oh por favor não me chame de senhor, sou alguns anos mais velho apenas. 

Revirei os olhos, aproximando-me deles.

— Não querendo atrapalhar nem nada, mas como o horário de ensaio terminou eu vou indo. Se precisarem de um vocal, usem o do Kyungsoo. 

Sai reclamando porta afora como um adolescente em plena crise existencial. Era exatamente isso que Kyungsoo estava me fazendo ser, um adolescente. 

***

Estava agindo como uma criança birrenta e eu tinha que começar a tomar mais contas das minhas ações, Kyungsoo não tinha que ter poder nenhum sobre mim e ainda mais por eu não gostar de homens, tudo isso que eu deveria sentir é um pouco de raiva por ser o tempo todo provocado, na verdade não, estava de saco cheio. Não era possível que aquilo era só comigo, não mesmo. Hoje eu iria perguntar e foi para isso que decidi retornar ao estúdio em um outro dia, se retornasse ontem eu teria voado nele por conta do ocorrido com meu microfone, desde que ele entrou na minha vida eu ando uma bagunça.

Eu estava determinado a dar um fim naquele joguinho ridículo que ele havia criado entre nós. Não iria cair nisso a acabar saindo de idiota, não mesmo.

Mas naquele dia nada ocorreu como o esperado. E quando digo que o destino não estava para brincadeiras, eu falo sério.

O diário de Kyungsoo estava sobre minhas mãos. Ele parecia como qualquer outro caderno, a diferença se encontrava em seu conteúdo. Soube naquele momento que não sabia absolutamente nada sobre ele. Nada além daquilo que ele insistia em me mostrar. Um monte de coisas superficiais.

As páginas eram preenchidas com letras de músicas e frases que poderiam ser consideradas desconexas, mas assim que você prossegue com as folhas recebe uma explicação para cada uma delas. Como num diário, mas sem acontecimentos cotidianos, e sim repleto de sentimentos marcantes.

Percebi que na verdade, queria poder conhecer o rapaz como ele era. Em sua essência. E para isso lhe daria quantas chances fosse preciso. 

Por algum motivo eu queria ser a cura para toda aquela angústia, não sabia identificar se aquilo foram traumas de sua vida ou foram apenas sonhos, porque não poderia ser real alguém sofrer tanto. Como um irmão, eu queria protegê-lo, mas por algum motivo meu estômago se revirou quando escutou aquelas palavras como se nem mesmo concordasse com ela. Meu coração parecia triste naquele momento e eu só pensava em quantas vezes ele sorriu quando queria chorar ou quantas vezes ele compôs para poder soltar o desespero de dentro de si, eu realmente o julguei muito antes de conhecê-lo e esse foi meu erro, que eu acharia uma forma de reparar, só não sabia como. Seja como for, eu irei fazer com que ele sinta que tenha uma família. 

Parecia loucura, mas era impossível olhá-lo nos olhos da mesma maneira porque uma coisa sempre me invadia os pensamentos. Eu não sabia nada, mas havia o julgado inconscientemente. Isso era tudo que eu mais repudiava.

Ele tinha aquela aura de grosseria e selvageria. Aqueles lábios em formato de coração, e uma língua afiada demais. Suas letras, no entanto eram o antônimo daquilo que ele mais passava ser.

Acho que nunca mais julguem alguém depois daquele dia.

Nunca mais irei menosprezar a dor de alguém pela aparência dela.

_Naqueles olhos repletos de beleza e nos versos mais belos de todos, talvez houvesse dor._

***

Depois de praticamente um mês inteiro de ensaios intensos. Sehun convida todos para uma pequena comemoração em sua casa, uma espécie de descanso e incentivo para os dias que ainda viriam, afinal o show estava mais próximo do que nunca.

Conhecia Sehun o suficiente para não me surpreender quando cheguei em sua casa naquele anoitecer de sábado. Claramente ele havia convidado o bairro inteiro para nossa pequena reunião. 

Toquei a campainha sem paciência, mas a música estava tão alta que eu tive a certeza que ninguém ali dentro conseguia ouvi-la.

— Você veio seu merda.

Escutei Sehun falar assim que abriu a porta meio berrando por conta do volume da música.

— É porque eu sei que se furasse de novo vocês iam me perturbar o resto do ano.

Os membros estavam reunidos num dos sofás da sala grande do Oh, mas tinha tanta gente que era bem capaz de me perder naquela multidão de desconhecidos.

— Alguém me explica da onde o Sehun tirou tanta gente? Que eu saiba ele não tem amigos na faculdade.

Sentei ao lado de Chanyeol, torcendo mentalmente para não ter que lidar com Kyungsoo naquele dia. Ele sabia que eu havia lido seu diário. Sabia porque seus olhos sempre desviavam dos meus. Todas as piadinhas e o seu humor ácido haviam sumido e o que restara foi o mesmo Kyungsoo do primeiro dia. 

Um total desconhecido.

— Sou popular meus caros, aceitem a suas derrotas sem me colocar no meio.

Acompanhei as risadas, sentindo-as soar estranhas aos meus ouvidos. O que exatamente eu estava comemorando? Minha confiança continuava uma merda, e Kyungsoo provavelmente me odiava. Então o que eu estava comemorando?

Parecia que meu coração ia afundar dentro do peito assim que o dito cujo chegar. Sentia que precisava passar aquilo a limpo, porque tinha algo que me fazia querer que ele não me odiasse.

— Kyungsoo senta ae. Preparados para encher a cara e meter a lingua em alguma mulher bonita? 

— Sinceramente, você é nojento Chanyeol.

Ele revirou os olhos e tomou um bom gole da cerveja em suas mãos.

— Cala boca Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo levantou-se, e por uma fração de segundos me permiti ser corajoso e segui-lo. Era agora ou nunca.

Ele passou pela porta da varanda, que levava a parte da área externa da casa. Achei estranho, afinal o que ele faria ali? Tropecei em meus próprios pés quando seus passos cessaram do nada.

— Desembucha Jongin.

Todo o discurso que tinha criado em minha cabeça acaba se perdendo e não sei o que dizer.

— Fala o que você quer logo, não aguento mais esse seu joguinho.

— Não tem joguinho Kyungsoo, eu só… só não sei que dizer. — Suspirei, torcendo para dizer as coisas certas— Peço perdão por ter invadido sua privacidade, não foi intencional. Eu só queria dizer que você pode contar comigo p-pra qualquer coisa. Não é preciso esconder quem você é. Ou tudo que passou.

A gargalhada sombria que ele me lançou foi como uma pontada dentro de mim. Tinha me atingido em cheio.

— Não quero sua pena Jongin. Não preciso dela.

— Não é pena, é compaixão. Somos amigos e é isso que amigos fazem, se ajudam.

O vento soprou mais forte, como um sinal do que estava para vir. Nossos cabelos chacoalharam acompanhando a brisa. Os fios pretos bagunçados e aquela áurea não fez bem ao meu pobre coração sensível

Eu queria ajudá-lo no que fosse, queria poder diminuir sua dor. Queria fazer algo.

— Você sente pena de mim por ser solitário. Por ter perdidos as pessoas que amo. Por ser diferente dos outros. Eu já disse que não quero sua pena Jongin.

— Mas eu…

— Você não entendeu não é? Não vê o que está debaixo do seu nariz?

Não estava entendo de forma alguma para onde o rumo daquela conversa estava levando. 

— Eu gosto de você. 

Senti todo meu corpo entrar numa espécie de combustão. Não sabia como responder nem o que fazer naquele momento. Estava sem reação. 

Era como se o destino estivesse ali, rindo da minha cara, debochando de mim. Sabendo que toda aquela situação me deixaria completamente vulnerável. 

Kyungsoo virou-se para ir embora. E eu o deixei ir, era assim que deveria ser. Exatamente como o tal destino havia predestinado.

***

O show estava cada vez mais próximo, e cada vez que me recordava da multidão que teria de enfrentar meu coração faltava saltar para fora da boca, numa espécie de ansiedade não saudável.

Minha insônia estava cada vez pior, o que me causava diversos problemas. Dentre eles o pior era a falta de atenção.

Não lembrava direito das coisas e não conseguia me concentrar. Era revoltante.

— Preciso ir logo pra casa, quem sabe consigo dormir umas boas horas de sono.

Assim que cheguei em casa, louco para me jogar na cama e não levantar mais, tateei o bolso traseiro a procura das minhas chaves. 

Adivinhem. Não estavam ali.

Suspirei totalmente frustrado. Caramba, só poderia ser brincadeira com a minha cara. 

Voltei ao estúdio já praticamente vazio, prestes a ser fechado. E torci a todos os deuses para que eu conseguisse achar logo minha chave e cair fora.

Mas a vida nunca facilita para mim.

A luz da sala de música estava acesa, e dentro dela não estava ninguém menos que Do Kyungsoo. 

Ele estava sentado, com os dedos bonitos sobrepostos nas teclas do piano velho, cantando uma música que jamais ouvi na vida. Sua expressão era suave, como nunca havia visto.

Senti que queria mais que tudo participar daquele mundinho que ele criava em suas composições. Queria poder passar horas conversando sobre música, filmes e séries com ele. Queria estar próximo dele.

E pela primeira vez na vida, eu pude admitir o que sentia para mim mesmo. Eu pude me permitir aceitar quem eu era de verdade.

Aproximei do microfone da sala, tentando não fazer nenhum barulho. Assim que me pus a cantar ele virou sua atenção para mim. Nossos olhos se encontraram, e por debaixo de toda aquela postura dele, soube que seu coração tremia. Tudo tremia.

Ele prosseguiu tocando. E eu me permitir me perder naqueles lábios em formato de coração.

Não era mais um jogo, acho que no fundo nunca foi. Porra eu sabia desde que coloquei meus olhos nesse garoto insuportável que seria confusão na certa. Mas quem poderia dizer que essa confusão iria me atingir justo no meu coração?

E tudo ficou claro, foi se iluminando. Eu estava perdidamente apaixonado por um garoto, e nada naquele mundo inteiro poderia mudar o fato de que o que eu mais queria era os lábios de coração contra os meus.

Senti minhas pernas fraquejarem, as lágrimas tomando conta da minha visão. Não esperei a música acabar, não queria que ele jamais tivesse um fim. 

Peguei minhas chaves sobre a mesa e sai porta afora, torcendo para que meu coração sossegasse dentro do peito. 

***

Tudo parecia girar. A multidão já se formava ao redor do palco e o céu já anoitecia, fazendo as luzes coloridas tornarem-se muito mais evidentes.

Minha ansiedade estava estava em seu pico, e eu só queria poder jogar tudo pelo ar e sair correndo. Mas abandonar aquilo que eu mais amava? Estava fora de cogitação.

O camarim estava gelado por conta do ar condicionado, porém eu suava tanto que nem mesmo ele poderia fazer o meu corpo se sentir bem.

O manager pediu silêncio por um tempo.

— Pessoal está chegando a tão esperada hora. Estou imensamente feliz por finalmente poderem mostrar todo o esforço aos seus fãs. Espero que pensem nesse show como o início de uma carreira de sucesso pela frente. Aproveitem esse dia, pois ele será marcado pelo resto de suas vidas. Lembre-se do que eu digo, vivam intensamente cada momento, porque um dia tudo irá simplesmente acabar, é a ordem natural das coisas. Então não se deixem intimidar, façam o que querem, sorriam, cantem, sejam vocês mesmos. Para que um dia não haja arrependimentos. Viva aos Naked Roses!

Uma onda de euforia percorreu pela sala, e eu pude, pelo menos por uma fração de segundos, me sentir contagiado pela alegria deles. Todos nós se juntamos em um abraço meio desajeitado e berramos "Naked Roses". E foi impossível não deixar algumas lágrimas caírem pela emoção do momento.

Kyungsoo estava ali também, mas ele parecia muito mais interessado em algo em seu celular do que o discurso emocional da banda.

Desde o fatigado dia, ele não olhou mais pra mim com os mesmos olhos, e eu não tentei forçá-lo a agir como se aquela revelação não mudasse nada, porque no fundo mudava, e muito.

Não era apenas sobre ele, mas também sobre mim, em como aquilo havia me afetado. Eu não era gay, mas havia algo em Kyungsoo que me fazia acreditar que talvez não houvesse nada de errado em gostar de alguém do mesmo sexo. E ninguém poderia mudar o fato de que meu coração sempre acelerava quando ele se aproximava de mim.

E foi exatamente por estar com a cabeça imersa nesse paradoxo infinito que não percebi que Kyungsoo me encarava, os olhos brilhando em uma excitação que não via a tempos.

Os membros estavam ocupados demais para perceberem a tensão que era eu e Kyungsoo na mesma sala. Ele se sentou ao meu lado como quem não quer nada e por alguns segundos senti que aquilo poderia ser uma despedida. 

— Demorei muito tempo para aceitar.

Olhei para o rosto dele de perfil, os lábios sempre chamando minha atenção instantâneamente.

— Aceitar? 

— Aceitar que sou diferente. Demorei muito tempo pra ver que isso não muda nada do que eu sou, pelo contrário, esse sou eu por inteiro. Foi uma pena minha família não ter pensado da mesma forma.

Kyungsoo parecia tão vulnerável naquele momento. Só queria abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas eu não podia prever o futuro, jamais. 

— P-podemos conversar em outro lugar? 

— Podemos.

Saímos porta afora, procurando por um corredor vazio. Assim que paramos pude sentir o peso do olhar do outro. Não sabia por onde começar.

Ele estava parado em frente a uma porta, uma espécie de curiosidade passava por sua expressão. Suponho agora, que ele estava mais nervoso do que eu.

— Desde aquele dia — Comecei dizendo.— Quando você cantou pra mim, eu senti algo estranho. Achei no início que era apenas admiração, porque você é realmente um homem talentoso. Mas os dias foram passando e sempre que você sorria o meu peito parecia transbordar algo que eu não sabia identificar. Acho que também demorei Kyungsoo, demorei tanto tempo pra aceitar quem eu sou, que vi minha confiança em mim mesmo afundar a cada dia mais. E eu só posso lhe agradecer por ter aberto os meus olhos, por ter me ajudado, mesmo que indiretamente, a acordar dessa mentira que eu vivia. Eu não tenho a mesma coragem que você, mas cansei de fechar os olhos para aquilo que sinto. Não vou mais me esconder dos meus sentimentos por medo. Eu quero ser livre como você se permitiu ser.

Meus olhos, aquela altura, já estavam marejados. Kyungsoo parecia muito abalado com o que eu havia dito. Ele permanecia sério, mas o brilho dos seus olhos não poderia esconder a emoção que sentia. Precisava continuar.

— Você poderia me dizer tantas coisas, mas nenhuma delas me afetaria tanto quando o que disse na festa do Sehun. Aquilo me deixou tão confuso, tão vulnerável, que pensei em esquecer tudo. Mas não pude, porque se eu fugisse perderia a chance de gostar de alguém.

Parecia que estávamos em um universo somente nosso. E não havia mais nada em minha mente, nem o show, nem o nervosismo, nada. Nada além da proximidade de Kyungsoo de mim.

Queria poder dizer que foi a emoção do momento que me fez tremer por alguns instantes, mas no fundo sabia que aquele era apenas o efeito de Kyungsoo sobre mim. 

Não era preciso dizer mais nada, estava ali tudo o que eu sentia. E foi exatamente por isso que me permiti deixar me levar naquela sensação nova que era gostar de alguém.

Quando seus lábios se encontraram com os meus, eu soube que nada poderia ter sido em vão naquele tempo todo. O destino já tinha trilhado nosso encontro desde o início, desde o começo.

Kyungsoo tinha um beijo viciante, e como uma droga poderia me tornar dependente. 

Amoleci ainda mais quando seus braços circularam ao redor da minha cintura. Caramba como eu gostava daquelas mãos em meus quadris.

Queria ter tido oportunidade de registrar o quão bonito ele ficava com a boca inchadinha e os olhos brilhantes. Kyungsoo parecia uma obra de arte que eu gostaria muito de apreciar sua beleza.

Assim que o beijo cessou, nos olhamos por alguns segundos. Ele sorriu para mim e ajeitou os cabelos. Minhas bochechas deveriam estar pegando fogo de tão quentes.

— Acho que devemos ir, você tem um show para apresentar ainda.

Ainda com as pernas bambas, voltamos ao camarim. Poucos minutos para o início da apresentação. Não sabia mais o que me deixava mais ansioso.

Nós fomos ao lado do palco esperando o momento de nossa entrada. Eu estava suando demais, e minha mãos tremiam como nunca antes.

Kyungsoo se aproximou de mim novamente. O sorriso bonito ainda estampado nos lábios.

— Se estiver nervoso, lembre-se de olhar pra mim. Esqueça do mundo e se concentre nos meus olhos, okay?

Assenti. Vi ele saindo pelos fundos, provavelmente indo procurar um lugar próximo ao palco.

Olhei em volta os membros animados, Sehun segurava as baquetas nas mãos como se fossem as coisas mais preciosas. Chanyeol não parava quieto nenhum segundo fazendo Baekhyun ficar reclamando de seu comportamento.Jongdae estava ao lado do manager numa conversa entusiasmada.

Havia chegado a hora.

A música de entrada ressoou. E nós entramos.

A platéia gritou alto e não pode deixar de me arrepiar com a emoção que era estar em cima de um palco com milhares de pessoas observando cada movimento seu.

Era uma sensação única. Assim como quando Kyungsoo havia me beijado.

Não sei ao certo quantas vezes encontrei-me perdido olhando para a platéia até encontrar o baixinho. Parecia mágica o quanto me transbordava confiança, como se todo esse tempo ele fosse a chave para todos os meus problemas.

Não sabia ao certo aonde tudo aquilo iria dar, era loucura, perdição, mas ao mesmo tempo era um misto de emoções. Acho que nunca havia sentido isso antes.

O tempo passou como o vento. Dizem que quanto melhor é a situação, mais rápido ele passa. Creio que seja por isso que devemos viver sempre intensamente.

E eu estava morto ao fim do show. Cansado sim, abatido? Jamais. Era uma das melhores coisas que já tinha feito em toda a minha vida.

Por isso deixei todas as questões de lado, toda a bagunça da minha mente para o outro dia. Precisava descansar e deixar que o tempo fizesse a sua parte.

***

Naquela manhã de domingo, eu me permiti acordar com o meu melhor sorriso. Deixando que o peso sobre os meus ombros se esvaíssem. 

Levantei, coloquei minhas pantufas e corri até a cozinha disposto a fazer um café da manhã especial. Iria fazer panquecas das quais eu amava. 

Eu só conseguia recordar de todas as emoções do dia interior. Senti um frio na barriga de ansiedade e pensei que poderia conferir nas redes sociais o que as pessoas haviam achado do show. O café da manhã poderia esperar alguns minutos.

Vi pessoas nos elogiando, abusando de emojis de coração e sendo extremamentes fofas. Vi algumas críticas que poderiam até ser relevadas. Mas tudo se perdeu por um instante quando eu vi a foto. 

Acho que no fundo era bom mesmo eu não ter tomado meu café da manhã, porque provavelmente iria pôr tudo para fora.

  
  


Dava para ver o corredor, as mãos em minha cintura e o claro beijo entre mim e Kyungsoo. Não tinha como fingir que era outra pessoa, a foto mostrava exatamente tudo, cada detalhe.

Entrei em desespero, derrubando o celular de minhas mãos trêmulas.

O quê eu iria fazer? Como conseguiria encarar aquilo de frente sem fugir como um tremendo covarde? 

Quem eu queria enganar quando disse que estava disposto a ser corajoso? Ri em deboche de mim mesmo tentando entender como resolver toda aquela situação sem envolver a banda em escândalos.

Apostava que meu rosto já estava exposto em revistas sensacionalistas que não se importam com a privacidade e sim com o próprio ganho pessoal. 

Era como se o destino chutasse a minha bunda novamente, mostrando que toda aquela felicidade que eu tanto almejava estava muito longe ainda. 

Meu celular tocou, a música alegre ressoando naquele apartamento vazio. Parecia que tudo conspirava contra mim naquele momento. Atendi a chamada no terceiro toque.

"Jongin você está bem? "

Era Jongdae, ele parecia preocupado. 

"V-voce já viu a matéria Dae? As f-fotos as malditas fotos..." Suspirei deixando que as lágrimas inundassem o meu rosto.

" Shiiu… Eu vi sim, se acalma, estou indo pra aí. Estou saindo já, fique bem e não faça nenhuma besteira." 

Os minutos pareciam agora uma eternidade. E eu tentava pensar em jeitos de me acalmar antes que Jongdae chegasse e me visse naquele estado. 

Ele não demorou, pelo menos era isso que o tempo cronometrado dizia. Chegou sem tocar a campainha, vindo diretamente em minha direção, jogando seus braços em volta de mim num abraço carinhoso. 

Me deixei amolecer ali, deixando todo meu desespero desaprender-se de mim. Confiava o suficiente em Jongdae para deixá-lo me consolar daquela maneira. 

— Eu não queria que fosse dessa maneira Dae. Eu só queria ter o meu tempo, ter a escolha de ser quem eu quiser.

Ele se soltou de mim, e me olhou dentro dos olhos.

— Isso não foi culpa sua. Invadiram a sua privacidade, não é algo que você tenha que se culpar. E sobre isso, não tem que se sentir envergonhado por ser quem é. Mostre pra eles que não é assim que funciona Jongin. Eu sei da sua força. Muitos irão te julgar, isso é inevitável. Sempre haverá alguém para lhe dizer o que é errado ou não. Mas no fundo, ninguém está completamente certo ou errado. É injusto todos pensarem que podem se meter, dar sua opinião, só que na verdade a vida é sua, esse é o seu ser. As pessoas não podem escolher quem amar, quem odiar, quem são por completo. Isso é algo que não se pode mudar, mas que pode ser aceito por si mesmo. Eu quero mais que tudo, que você aceite, que se ame do jeito que é. 

Todas as palavras de Jongdae me tocaram de uma maneira que jamais pensei. Ele estava certo. E mais do que tudo eu precisava mostrar que não estava errado, nunca esteve.

Não era apenas sobre Kyungsoo, ou sobre o beijo, era sobre como tudo aquilo fazia parte de mim. E eu mais que ninguém deveria aceitar quem era de verdade.

— Eu preciso ir Dae.

— Para onde? 

Coloquei as chaves e o celular no bolso traseiro, disposto a cumprir minhas promessas.

— Onde tudo começou.

***

Acho que sempre soube que havia algo de errado comigo. Desde a adolescência.

Nunca fui muito confiante com minhas decisões, e fugia quase que instantâneamente de algumas responsabilidades que exigiam mais do que eu acreditava que poderia fazer.

Meu erro foi pensar que aquilo seria incurável.

A questão é que isso não era uma doença, e sim a falta de amor próprio que me fez desacreditar dos meus potenciais.

Aprendi quase que sem perceber que para amar alguém você precisa acima de tudo amar a si mesmo. 

E foi exatamente por isso que escolhi ser a pessoa sempre fui. E me deixar envolver com quem havia me feito abrir os olhos.

Kyungsoo não seria apenas o primeiro garoto, ele seria a pessoa que me acordou dessa ilusão que eu vivia. 

O estúdio naquele horário estava parcialmente vazio. Era cedo demais e todos que estavam ali não pareciam acordados o suficiente para repararem em mim, correndo pelos corredores a procura de um certo alguém.

Isso porque precisava esclarecer de uma vez por todas que eu não iria fugir, não daquela vez.

— Kyungsoo?

Ele se encontrava sentado, dedilhando um violão sem compromisso. Agora olhando diretamente para os meus olhos. 

Parecia que ele sabia exatamente as palavras que sairiam de minha boca, prevendo cada gesto meu. 

Eu estava muito nervoso. Tanto que por mais um pouco meu coração iria saltar pela boca. Adentrei a sala. O cheiro daquele mesmo perfume, do primeiro dia que o vi se apoderou daquela sala.

Maldito fosse Kyungsoo e sua mania de me encarar com aqueles lábios bonitos entreabertos. Ele largou o violão ao seu lado da cadeira.

— Me desculpa Jongin. Eu ferrei com a sua vida, assim como fiz com a minha. Não queria que isso tivesse acontecido. Eu sei que pode ser difícil perdoar…

Meu sorriso o fez parar bruscamente a fala descontrolada. Me aproximei ainda mais, ajoelhei próximo de suas pernas ficando frente a frente com seu rosto. 

— Acho que eu entendi Kyungsoo. Foda-se essa merda toda, eu quero te beijar agora.

E foi isso que aconteceu. Eu e Kyungsoo, dois homens apaixonados um pelo outro. Cada um com suas particularidades, com seus talentos, com sua beleza própria, com sua independência. 

Era assim que o destino havia predestinado.

Não era um conto de fadas, nunca foi e nunca seria. Mas eu deixei que nós dois fôssemos os príncipes de nossas vidas. 

Mesmo com muitos dizendo o quão errado, o quão pervertido aquilo era. Eu escolhi defender aquilo que amava.

E céus! Eu jamais poderia ter me arrependido de nada, porque estar com Kyungsoo me fazia um bem danado. Ele seria eternamente o homem da minha vida.

E nada, nem ninguém poderia mudar o fato de que nós dois havíamos curado um ao outro. Predestinados a um sentimento que não poderia caber em rótulo algum.

O amor.

_Carta aos fãs do Naked Roses;_

_Acho que vocês sabem o motivo desta carta tanto quanto eu. Fico feliz em saber que muitos estão ao meu lado, torcendo e vibrando por minhas conquistas. Mas sinto que preciso esclarecer algumas coisas sobre tudo o que ocorreu nas últimas semanas._

_Primeiramente quero deixar bem claro uma coisa. A maneira como foi exposto a minha vida… Eu não achei certo, por isso peço que não divulguem mais sobre as fotos vazadas, é o correto a se fazer._

_Sobre o ocorrido quero que entendam uma coisa: o garoto e eu somos namorados. E não a nada de errado nisso._

_Porque amar alguém vai além daquilo que vocês insistem em colocar em rótulos. O amor não é assim, ele é um sentimento extenso demais para caber dentro desse espaço apertado que insistem em colocá-lo. O amor é muito mais que isso._

_E eu amo o meu garoto, mais que tudo nesse mundo._

_Creio que muitos a essa altura podem se encontrar exaltados, talvez enojados, presos dentro de suas mentes fechadas e preconceituosas. Sinto muito em dizer que isso não me afeta mais._

_Durante muito tempo eu não soube dizer quem eu era, não soube me aceitar. E isso com certeza foi o meu maior erro. Agradeço todos os dias por ter acordado dessa ilusão que eu vivia. Eu me amo o suficiente para dizer que nada disso mais importa._

_Quero que entendam que não a nada de errado em amar alguém, não importa. Aceite quem você é e só assim poderá ser feliz por completo._

_Se acha isso errado, o problema não está mim e sim na maneira que você vê o mundo. O erro está dentro do seu coração. Repare-o o quanto antes, e entenda que seu ódio não te serve de nada, só o machuca a si mesmo e aos outros a sua volta._

_Eu não espero que seja fácil, sei que não será. Mas eu deixei de temer lutar por aquilo que sou. Me sinto livre, como nunca antes._

_A partir do momento em que o garoto entrou na vida eu soube que nada seria como antes. Seus versos se tornaram parte de mim, como pedras preciosas. Tomando conta de cada parte do meu ser. Eu não me arrependo de nada, e posso afirmar com todas as letras que eu o amo._

_Atenciosamente;_

_Kim Jongin._


End file.
